1st Infantry Division Artillery (United States)
United States of America |allegiance= |branch= U.S. Army |type= Field artillery |role= Division force fires HQ |size= Brigade |command_structure= 1st Infantry Division |garrison= Fort Riley, Kansas |nickname= "Drumfire" |equipment=M109A6 howitzer |battles=World War I World War II Vietnam War Operation Desert Storm Operation Iraqi Freedom |decorations= |commander1= COL Thomas R. Bolen |commander4= CSM Jonathan D. Stephens |commander4_label= Command Sergeant Major |notable_commanders= MG John Shirley Wood, 1940-41 MG Richard Longo, 2003-05 }} The 1st Infantry Division Artillery (DIVARTY) is the divisional artillery command and force fires headquarters for the 1st Infantry Division at Fort Riley, Kansas. The DIVARTY has served with the division from 1917-1939, 1940-1995, 1996-2005, and reactivated in October 2015. The unit has been stationed at Fort Riley, Kansas, and in Germany, and has seen combat in World War I, World War II, the Vietnam War, Operation Desert Storm, and Operation Iraqi Freedom. The DIVARTY provides a single proponent with the division for standardized fires certification and leader development while exemplifying effective mission command, and supporting the seamless cross-attachment of units with common procedures and a shared understanding of the fires warfighting capabilities. History World War I under construction Interwar under construction World War II under construction Cold War under construction Post Cold War under construction Global War on Terror under construction Lineage & honors Lineage *Constituted 24 May 1917 in the Regular Army as Headquarters, 1st Field Artillery Brigade, and assigned to the 1st Expeditionary Division *Partially organized in June 1917 at Washington, D.C.; organization completed in August 1917 in France *Disbanded 16 October 1939 at Fort Hoyle, Maryland *Reconstituted 10 September 1940 in the Regular Army as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Division Artillery *Activated 1 October 1940 at Madison Barracks, New York *Reorganized and redesignated 15 February 1957 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Infantry Division Artillery *Inactivated 15 November 1995 at Fort Riley, Kansas *Activated 16 February 1996 in Germany"Lineage and Honors Information: Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Infantry Division Artillery." U.S. Army Center for Military History. 24 September 1996. Web. Accessed 16 November 2015. . *Inactivated 15 February 2006 in GermanyRobson, Seth. "1st ID's Division Artillery is inactivated." Stars and Stripes. 17 February 2006. Web. Accessed 16 November 2015. . *Activated 16 October 2015 at Fort Riley, Kansas"Division Artillery returns to 'Big Red One': unit's activation set for Oct. 16." www.army.mil: The Official Homepage of the United States Army. 6 October 2015. Web. Accessed 16 November 2015. . Campaign participation credit *World War I: Montdidier-Noyon; Aisne-Marne; St. Mihiel; Meuse-Argonne; Lorraine 1917; Lorraine 1918; Picardy 1918 *World War II: Algeria-French Morocco (with arrowhead); Tunisia; Sicily (with arrowhead); Normandy (with arrowhead); Northern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe *Vietnam: Defense; Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970 *Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait *War on Terror: Campaigns to be determined Decorations * French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II for KASSERINE * French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II for NORMANDY * French Croix de Guerre, World War II, Fourragere * Belgian Fourragere 1940 ** Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action at MONS ** Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action at EUPEN-MALMEDY * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm for VIETNAM 1968 * Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class for VIETNAM 1965-1970 Distinctive unit insignia *Description/blazon: A red increscent with the human portion of a centaur issuant with drawn bow and arrow all in gold partially superimposed and between the cusps of the increscent. The insignia is 1 3/32 inches (2.78 cm) in width *Symbolism: The 1st Field Artillery Brigade had in its organization the 6th and 7th Field Artillery Regiments and the badge consists of a charge from the shield of the coat of arms of the 7th Field Artillery and a portion of the crest of the 6th Field Artillery, to show the brigade's connection with these units *Background: The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 1st Field Artillery Brigade on 17 August 1928. It was redesignated for Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Infantry Division Artillery on 28 December 1954."1st Infantry Division Artillery." The Institute of Heraldry. n.d. Web. Accessed 16 November 2015. . See also *Official Unit Home Page *Official Unit Facebook Page *1st Infantry Division Unit Facebook Page *Society of the 1st Infantry Division *1st Infantry Division Post (Unit Newsletter) References Category:United States Army Division Artilleries